


Kittens

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, I Guess You Can Read It As Romantic But Why, Kissing, Kittens, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Rose finds a kitten. Can she convince The Doctor to let her keep it?
Relationships: Queerplatonic Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Kittens

“Aren’t you a beautiful thing?” Rose crowed. The Doctor turned around to look at what she was talking to, and saw her gather up a small kitten in her arms. By the looks of it, it was a stray, with matted fur and soft mewling whines.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Rose asked, holding out the kitten for The Doctor to see. The kitten was charcoal grey, with darker black stripes and white around the nose and chest.

“I suppose.” The Doctor said. “He’s a cat.”

“Can we keep him?”

“We cannot keep a kitten you found in the past, Rose. We aren’t supposed to be here. That kitten could belong to anyone. It could mess up all time. What if it belongs to someone who loses their kitten and becomes a mass murderer?”

“Really?” Rose said, looking at him exasperatedly.

“Fine, nothing so big as that. But we still can’t keep a kitten from the past.”

“But it’s a stray, Doctor. He doesn’t belong to anyone. And you can see time, you’d  _ know _ if he was important.”

“Taking anything out of its place is risky, Rose. Even if you think it won’t affect anything, it still can.”

“This sounds like a lot of excuses because you’re not a cat person.”

“Me not being a cat person has nothing to do with it.”

“It has everything to do with it.”

“Even if that was the reason we still can’t-” Rose kissed him.

“Now can we?”

“Fine.” The Doctor grumbled. “But how  _ dare _ you-”

“Yeah, I know. So what shall we name him? I was thinking Ash.”

“Or Shadow.” The Doctor added. “Or Smokey if we’re going for stereotypical names.”

“Hmm. I like the name Smokey actually. Hi Smokey.” She lifted the kitten up to her face. “Aren’t you adorable? Let’s get you home to the TARDIS.”

“I hate you.” The Doctor said.

“I’m sure you do.” Rose replied. “Come on.” she elbowed him and the two walked to the TARDIS.


End file.
